Grass Type
Statistical averages Overall |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- ! |} Fully evolved |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- ! |} Battle properties Generation I Grass-type Pokémon are immune to Leech Seed. Generation II onwards Starting in Generation VI, Grass-type Pokémon are immune to powder and spore moves and Effect Spore. Characteristics Iconoclasts Out Now for Nintendo Switch! Defense Grass types are tied with Rock in having the most weaknesses out of all types with five. Since Generation I, a particular asset of Grass types is being the only type that is immune to Leech Seed. As of Generation VI, Grass-type Pokémon are also immune to powder and spore moves, such as Sleep Powder and Stun Spore. Additionally, Grass Pokémon are the only ones affected by Rototiller and Flower Shield. Those moves raise both attack stats or the physical Defense stat, respectively, when used. Forest's Curse adds the Grass type to the target's types. Offense Grass-type attacks are resisted by seven types, so they're tied with Bug as the most resisted type. Those resistant types are best covered by Rock. When Grassy Terrain is in the effect, the power of Grass-type moves is increased by 50% if the user is on the ground. Contest properties In contests, Grass-type moves are typically Clever moves, but can also be any of the other four contest conditions. Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 98 Grass-type Pokémon or 12.1% of all Pokémon (counting those that are Grass-type in at least one of their forms), making it the fourth most common type. Pure Grass-type Pokémon |} Half Grass-type Pokémon Primary Grass-type Pokémon |} Secondary Grass-type Pokémon |} Moves |A nutrient-draining attack. The user's HP is restored by half the damage taken by the target. |- !III |Aromatherapy |Status |Clever |— |—% |5 (max 8) | |The user releases a soothing scent that heals all status conditions affecting the user's party. |- !VII |Bloom Doom |Physical | |— |—% |1 (max 1) | |The user collects energy from plants using its Z-Power and attacks the target with full force. The power varies, depending on the original move. |- !VII |Bloom Doom |Special | |— |—% |1 (max 1) | |The user collects energy from plants using its Z-Power and attacks the target with full force. The power varies, depending on the original move. |- !III |Bullet Seed |Physical |Cool |25 |100% |30 (max 48) | |The user forcefully shoots seeds at the target two to five times in a row. |- !V''' |Cotton Guard |Status |Cute |— |—% |10 (max 16) | |The user protects itself by wrapping its body in soft cotton, which drastically raises the user's Defense stat. |- !'''II |Cotton Spore |Status |Beautiful |— |100% |40 (max 64) | |The user releases cotton-like spores that cling to the opposing Pokémon, which harshly lowers their Speed stat. |- !IV |Energy Ball |Special |Beautiful |90 |100% |10 (max 16) | |The user draws power from nature and fires it at the target. This may also lower the target's Sp. Def stat. |- !VI |Forest's Curse |Status |Clever |— |100% |20 (max 32) | |The user puts a forest curse on the target. The target is now Grass type as well. |- !III |Frenzy Plant |Special |Cool |150 |90% |5 (max 8) | |The user slams the target with an enormous tree. The user can't move on the next turn. |- !II |Giga Drain |Special |Clever |75 |100% |10 (max 16) | |A nutrient-draining attack. The user's HP is restored by half the damage taken by the target. |- !IV |Grass Knot |Special |Cute |Varies |100% |20 (max 32) | |The user snares the target with grass and trips it. The heavier the target, the greater the move's power. |- !V''' |Grass Pledge |Special |Beautiful |80 |100% |10 (max 16) | |A column of grass hits the target. When used with its water equivalent, its power increases and a vast swamp appears. |- !'''III |Grass Whistle |Status |Clever |— |55% |15 (max 24) | |The user plays a pleasant melody that lulls the target into a deep sleep. |- !VI |Grassy Terrain |Status |Beautiful |— |—% |10 (max 16) | |The user turns the ground to grass for five turns. This restores the HP of Pokémon on the ground a little every turn and powers up Grass type-moves. |- !V''' |Horn Leech |Physical |Tough |75 |100% |10 (max 16) | |The user drains the target's energy with its horns. The user's HP is restored by half the damage taken by the target. |- !'''III |Ingrain |Status |Clever |— |—% |20 (max 32) | |The user lays roots that restore its HP on every turn. Because it's rooted, it can't switch out. |- !III |Leaf Blade |Physical |Cool |90 |100% |15 (max 24) | |The user handles a sharp leaf like a sword and attacks by cutting its target. Critical hits land more easily. |- !IV |Leaf Storm |Special |Beautiful |130 |90% |5 (max 8) | |The user whips up a storm of leaves around the target. The attack's recoil harshly lowers the user's Sp. Atk stat. |- !V''' |Leaf Tornado |Special |Cool |65 |90% |10 (max 16) | |The user attacks its target by encircling it in sharp leaves. This attack may also lower the target's accuracy. |- !'''VII |Leafage |Physical | |40 |100% |40 (max 64) | |The user attacks by pelting the target with leaves. |- !I''' |Leech Seed |Status |Clever |— |90% |10 (max 16) | |A seed is planted on the target. It steals some HP from the target every turn. |- !'''III |Magical Leaf |Special |Beautiful |60 |—% |20 (max 32) | |The user scatters curious leaves that chase the target. This attack never misses. |- !I''' |Mega Drain |Special |Clever |40 |100% |15 (max 24) | |A nutrient-draining attack. The user's HP is restored by half the damage taken by the target. |- !'''III |Needle Arm |Physical |Clever |60 |100% |15 (max 24) | |The user attacks by wildly swinging its thorny arms. This may also make the target flinch. |- !VI |Petal Blizzard |Physical |Beautiful |90 |100% |15 (max 24) | |The user stirs up a violent petal blizzard and attacks everything around it. |- !I''' |Petal Dance |Special |Beautiful |120 |100% |10 (max 16) | |The user attacks the target by scattering petals for two to three turns. The user then becomes confused. |- !'''IV |Power Whip |Physical |Tough |120 |85% |10 (max 16) | |The user violently whirls its vines, tentacles, or the like to harshly lash the target. |- !I''' |Razor Leaf |Physical |Cool |55 |95% |25 (max 40) | |Sharp-edged leaves are launched to slash at the opposing Pokémon. Critical hits land more easily. |- !'''IV |Seed Bomb |Physical |Tough |80 |100% |15 (max 24) | |The user slams a barrage of hard-shelled seeds down on the target from above. |- !IV |Seed Flare |Special |Beautiful |120 |85% |5 (max 8) | |The user emits a shock wave from its body to attack its target. This may also harshly lower the target's Sp. Def stat. |- !I''' |Sleep Powder |Status |Clever |— |75% |15 (max 24) | |The user scatters a big cloud of sleep-inducing dust around the target. |- !'''I |Solar Beam |Special |Cool |120 |100% |10 (max 16) | |In this two-turn attack, the user gathers light, then blasts a bundled beam on the next turn. |- !VII |Solar Blade |Physical | |125 |100% |10 (max 16) | |In this two-turn attack, the user gathers light and fills a blade with the light's energy, attacking the target on the next turn. |- !VI |Spiky Shield |Status |Tough |— |—% |10 (max 16) | |In addition to protecting the user from attacks, this move also damages any attacker who makes direct contact. |- !I''' |Spore |Status |Beautiful |— |100% |15 (max 24) | |The user scatters bursts of spores that induce sleep. |- !'''VII |Strength Sap |Status | |— |100% |10 (max 16) | |The user restores its HP by the same amount as the target's Attack stat. It also lowers the target's Attack stat. |- !I''' |Stun Spore |Status |Clever |— |75% |30 (max 48) | |The user scatters a cloud of numbing powder that paralyzes the target. |- !'''II |Synthesis |Status |Clever |— |—% |5 (max 8) | |The user restores its own HP. The amount of HP regained varies with the weather. |- !VII |Trop Kick |Physical | |70 |100% |15 (max 24) | |The user lands an intense kick of tropical origins on the target. This also lowers the target's Attack stat. |- !I''' |Vine Whip |Physical |Cool |45 |100% |25 (max 40) | |The target is struck with slender, whiplike vines to inflict damage. |- !'''IV |Wood Hammer |Physical |Tough |120 |100% |15 (max 24) | |The user slams its rugged body into the target to attack. This also damages the user quite a lot. |- !IV |Worry Seed |Status |Clever |— |100% |10 (max 16) | |A seed that causes worry is planted on the target. It prevents sleep by making the target's Ability Insomnia. ! colspan="9" |All details are accurate to Generation VII games. For details that have changed between generations, please see an individual move's page. Target data assumes user is in the lower left. |} Abilities Interacting with the Grass type A Pokémon with Color Change, Protean, Imposter, RKS System, or Multitype will become a Grass-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with a Grass-type move, uses a Grass-type move, is sent out against a Grass-type opponent, is holding a Grass Memory, or is holding a Meadow Plate or Grassium Z. Since Generation VI, Grass-type Pokémon are also immune to Effect Spore. Exclusive Abilities Only Grass-type Pokémon can have these Abilities. This does not include signature Abilities. Items